


Clarity

by Myskiteeri



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Author might add tags later, Blood and Gore, Disturbing Themes, Dragon Age Lore, Drama, Elves, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Feral Behavior, Fluff, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Mages and Templars, Magic, Mental Instability, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, POV Multiple, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slight Canon Divergence, Violence, bad language, fade stuff, relationships will reveal themselves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myskiteeri/pseuds/Myskiteeri
Summary: The Mage and Templar war has torn Thedas to pieces. Divine Justinia arranges a Conclave in an attempt to end the war, only for her and thousands of war tired men and woman to meet their gruesome end in the violent birth of the Breach. From the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes, they find one single survivor. An elven man that carries the power to fight back against the hordes of demons. They soon learn, that whatever entity with divine power had send this particular man to save the world, had no idea what they were doing.Kolet lavellan, 25 years old Spirit Healer, with a kind heart and unselfish ambition and his brother Mahanon Lavellan, 31 years old Dalish warrior with problematic issues, end up in the middle of the Conclaves explosion and the chaos that follows.The other one ends up stuck with the responzibilities of leading a religious organization he despices with a passion.The one who is everything the said organization could hope from their front person, ends up doing his best to keep the peace in the Inquisition.(I'm going to quote every other author and say: I suck on summaries)





	1. Tavern

**Author's Note:**

> Hello potential readers.  
> I noticed that some of you liked my first post In Hell I Woke (Kudos for you all <3<3) and decided to post my very first DA fanfict, Clarity.  
> If you like, leave a comment or kudos, both are greatly appreciated. Or just read and do nothing :) If I make horrible spelling errors, please do tell me in the comments so I can improve my grammar.  
> Some things to note: the warnings above are the only warnings I give.  
> If I use others materials, like songs or quotes, I credit them at end of each chapter.  
> Bioware owns Dragon Age and everything they cooked up. I'm only playing in their world with my oc's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Corrected Koletsage, when he told Varric he was twenty. Changed it to twenty five.

Varric breathed a long sigh. The bar was decent, at least in the sense the storyteller liked it. Little shabby and filled to the last table with patrons, mostly off duty Templars and sell swords that had come to seek contracts. The patrons had started to warm up to the beardless dwarf, despite one certain Seekers less than polite actions. Cassandra Pentaghast had called him a quest, but he didn’t ever remember agreeing to leave Kirkwall. But since he was out of his base of operation, he didn’t have any responsibilities  or work to do in the days, and he gladly spend them in the tavern, observing the people and listening the latest gossips. 

Gave a sense of home that. 

The Conclave was attracting all kind of people in Haven. Some looked as any average mercenary would be expected to look, gruff, unwashed and battle hardened. There was experienced men and woman, and then there were rookies, wearing hazard collection of armor over plain cotton clothes. There was also some lesser nobles, wanting to be able to say that they were present when the rebel mages were pulled back to their intended place, back to the Circles where they belonged.

Or so most of the people liked to think.

The thought made Varric snort. What Blonbie had started, had escalated into a full confrontation between those with magic and those without it, and there was no going back. The sooner people realized that the better. 

And it seemed that the Divine had indeed realized that.

Filissa, the barmaid he had just saved from a less polite patron walked to him and placed a beer pint before him.

“On the house hon. I would have brought something for Bianca, but I don’t think she really appreciates beer.” the curvy woman smiled to him as only a woman can. Varric patted the handle of his beloved crossbow smirking playfully.

“Don’t worry about it Filissa, she just did what was right.” the barmaid giggled and then something got her attention at the door, and her eyes sharpened.

“Well, you better keep her at hand, trouble just walked in.” she said, her voice friendly, but eyes attentive. Varric turned to look what she meant. He had to take a double take and a third too.  
The elf was short and slender build, wearing simple leggings and leather greaves and a a garment that seemed to have been dark greenish tunic that was at some point been a circle mages robe, before the robes hem was cut. A once white fur rim was sewn there, leaving his shapely long legs to show from the knee low. His dark auburn hair was braided from the left side to go upwards to fall over the top of his head down to the right side. His frame was lean, his walking was balanced and the calves hinted that there was muscles to hold that balanced walk. His face was like a painter’s masterwork, skin sun kissed, beautiful with sharp features. His youth softened it in the manner that you could easily mistake him as a woman, if he wore a dress and put a little col to the eyes.

His hand on the backpacks strap squeezed it so tight that his knuckles were bone white, showing how nervous he was. Still, with bare feet he crossed the room to the bar. Varric spotted a lute strapped next to the backpack and his curiosity was peaked. He watched as the young lad greeted Filissa with a cautious smile and bought a pint of beer for himself. Varric glanced around and saw few patrons that eyes lingered on the young elven man. He happened to know some rumors concerning some of the men sitting by the bar and scanned the bar to see if there was any guard around.

There wasn't.

Not that it would help if something happened.

The mage rebellion had rise a strong wave of fear towards mages and racism was on high. Unfortunately, the mages weren’t the only one to take the hit. More and more elves were harassed in the racist heat in the argues over superiority. So when the young elf looked around he raised his hand. The lad paused looking at him curiously and then walked across the floor to his corner table. A pair of big, brilliant blue eyes looked at him curiously and unguarded.

No reservation, huh?

“Good day to you, Child of Stone. Is there something you need of me?” first thing that Varric always used in judging strangers were their manners and the way they spoke. He instantly liked the red haired man’s polite speech and his boyish yet soft tone. He gestured the chair next to him

“There’s a empty spot in my table and as a storyteller, I’m inclined to greet a man of my profession.” he said nodding towards the lute on his back. The young man glanced it briefly over his shoulder and his lips curved into an apologetic smile.

“Ah, that. I’m sorry, but I have lost strings and the tune is off. I can’t play right now.” 

“I said greet, not make request. Varric Tethras a business man, a renown writer and a storyteller, at your service. Please, sit.” The young man bowed a little introducing himself. 

“Kolet Lavellan, a musician...of sorts. Right now instrumental lack renders me unable to deliver the art.” he said sitting down. 

“But I thank your for your friendliness, serah Tethras.” 

“Call me Varric, it’s so official and boring to be called by my family name, reminds me of politics.” 

“As you like, in return you may call me Kolet.” he said, flashing him a smile that could have potential to win over even a stoic woman as Cassandra. Varric smiled in return. 

“So your obviously here for the Conclave?” he asked, knowing the elfs answer before he said it. 

“Aren’t we all? The whole world has turned to watch what is happening in Haven and the Temple of sacred ashes. It’s the first day of the peace meeting, is it not?” Kolet said taking a swing of his ale. Varric drank his before talking again. 

“Are you a traveling bard?”

“Something like that. I wanted to be here, to witness the peace talks and maybe write a song or two about them. Not that anyone back home would appreciate them as much as they should.” he scoffed. Varric eyed the fair face of the young elf, and didn’t see any tattoos.

“Witch town you call home? Your accent is from free marches, that I can tell.” Blue eyes narrowed playfully and he noticed the specs of gold around the pupils.

“So is yours master Tethras. Kirkwall?” Kolet guessed. It was almost alarming how easy their banter bounced between them, like they had known each other for years. Varric laughed good naturally and lifted his hands up as to surrender.

“Hah, guilty as charged.”

“That’s what I thought. I’m from all over the Free marches. My clan likes to move around.” the young elf said. Varric looked at him surprised. His eyes watched carefully his beautiful face. 

“Well you look young, but not that young.” he said. Kolet smirked. 

“ I’m twenty five. I don’t have vallaslin because it would make me less approachable.” Varric laughed for the boys mischievous smirk. 

“So a Dalish musician walks in a bar…”he began and Kolet laughed. 

“And sits down with a beardless dwarf..” Kolet continued. Varric grinned. It was fun to meet one with wordsmanship, so to speak, and he though how to continue the story the dabbled, when a tremendous explosion outside cut his words.

The earth shook beneath them and people grabbed their pints and braced against the sudden rummaging. Kolet stood and rushed to the door before Varric heard the frightened and terrified cries. He scrambled up and pushed pass of the patrons that milled outside. People cried and pointed to the sky and he looked up. His jaw tightened and he grabbed his crossbow out of instinct. The sky burned in green unearthly color and spat green fire around it, a strange roaring noise filled the air. He looked around seeing how the soldiers of the seekers order started to run towards the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Or the tremendous green wound in the sky that loomed just over it. He quickly sprinted towards the gates, where the Seeker was shouting orders, gathering the soldiers to go to the mountains. He approached Cassandra. The seeker turned to look at him, refusal all over her features. 

“Stay here, Varric. We don’t know whats going on out there.” 

“Yeah I stay here as sure as hell. Lets go!” the dwarf shouted to her. Cassandra looked at him hard, but nodded then. They started a fast trek towards the temple, every man’s and woman's face grim and pale, but determined. They reached the bridge to the last valley before the temple. There was soldiers, Templars and some mages, all of them panicked and horrified to the point that they didn’t argue or picker with each other. But they were milling on something. Some soldier saw them coming and ran to them.

“Seeker Pentagast! The Conclave! It’s destroyed! The temple of Sacred Ashes, it’s completely obliterated”

The man hastily explained. 

“Serah! The Divine Justinia and all the others…” his eyes were wide and horrified, but he kept giving his report. Varric admired the mans professionalism to deliver without screaming, the man was obviously a veteran of many fights, his wrinkled tanned face hid behind a medium sized beard. Cassandra looked shocked just a split second and started to bark questions to get a better picture what had happened. The soldier waved his hand to them to follow him and started to go towards the bridges end. 

“The men guarding the end of the bridge were the first at the ruins. They saw a man fall down from the green breach.” he took the group to a tent where many men mulled around. They all gave away to the Seeker and his followers, and one of them lifted a tent flap up. Cassandra stepped inside her eyes narrowing to look at the sight before her. 

An unconscious man lay on the thin blanket on the floor. He wore an armor that looked more like a simple leather vest, leaving his muscular arms bare, and leather greaves covered in grime and blood. His feet were wrapped in elven style, leaving his heels and pawns were bare.   
He had sharp features, straight nose and high cheekbones. He looked tall and sturdy, build in a way that told of raw strength and speed both. Cassandra was a bit surprised to see his pointed ears. He was a handsome man and his white hair was short and messed up. Another elf was knelt next to him, holding his hands over him, soft bluish light shimmering under his palm. Cassandra felt magic in the air and recognized the healing spell. 

“He fell from the hole in the sky. The other one claims to be his brother. He’s an apostate, but he knows healing and the other one wasn't waking up.”

Varric pushed pass the soldiers to Cassandras side. 

“Hey, kid. What are you doing here?” he asked from the red head, recognizing him as Kolet. Cassandra looked at him instantly, blame and accusation in her steel colored eyes. 

“You know them? How? I shouldn’t be surprised…” 

“It’s not like that Seeker. I just met the boy, barely an hour ago. His name is Kolet and I swear, I didn’t know he is a mage.” the dwarf explained irritated from the Seekers constant scrutiny. Cassandra looked at the young elven mage who was pale as snow and looked to be in great distress. She saw the glow under his hands dim and the sweat form to his brow. 

“The white elf came through the tear. The soldiers said there was a woman behind him, or a vision of a woman. It seemed as if she was helping him out. People are talking that it was Andraste herself and…”one of the scouts told them, but stopped when the Seeker turned to throw a sharp glare at him. Cassandra had to think fast. 

“Take him to Haven and lock in the cells. For now he is our only witness of what happened in the temple.” she ordered. Varric looked at her sharp.

“What about the kid?” 

“Him too. It seems that he is trying to heal the other. From what, I do not know. But that use of magic will drain him quickly enough.” she said and turned to look at the older soldier that had brought them there. 

“When he collapses from the lack of mana, restrain the apostate.” Varric gritted his teeth, knowing better than say anything to her decisions. He stepped quickly out of the way when the soldiers pushed in to take the two suspects. The elven lad struggled at first, but then the old soldier said something to him in hushed voice and Kolet followed without argue. Varric threw dirty looks at Cassandra for the way back to Haven, but the Seeker didn’t seem to even notice it, as they marched back to Haven.


	2. In the cold and dark, the fear holds tightest.

Kolet just kept pouring his healing spell into the lifeless body. For seconds he felt the frantic beating of his brothers heart and then it started to slow down. He didn’t dare to stop the rejuvenating spell, or to let his mana pool to fill in natural phase, drinking down his last lyrium potion. He had been healing him for what felt like hours straight without a rest. He had never been forced to use his healing powers in this phase or length before, and he didn’t rightfully know how much he could take.

Not much it seemed.

He felt the exhaustion following the violent misuse of his mana reserve. He was draining himself dry in the same speed as the angry green wound in his brothers hand was draining his life force. He was teetering on the edge, his skin turning pale and cold as the magic left him.

 _I can’t stop, he’ll die!_  

The sheer thought of losing his brother made the tears pool on his eyes and his resolve turn harder than iron. He held on tight on the wounded hand, pouring his magic in regardless of the pain it caused to him. 

“ _Emma_   _isa'ma'lin_. _Suledin, sathan, suledin_.” he pushed even harder, starting to loose the sight in his eyes when his reserve was strained over it's limit. Strong hands grabbed him suddenly by both of his arms and pulled him away. He struggled, but his body was on the last of its strength, the strain of abusing his capacity weakening him physically. 

“No! Let me go! He’s dying, let me help him!” he shouted in agony. The arms that held him didn’t let go, but pulled him up. 

“ _Atisha, da’len_. You kill yourself if you continue like this.” a stern voice spoke to him and he turned surprised for hearing him speaking in elven. Storm blue eyes looked down to him. The elf was bald and half head taller, lines on the corners of his eyes. He felt a strong magic radiating from him like a heat from heartfire. He breathed sharp and grabbed his green vest with shaking hands.

“ _Hahren! Sathan!_  Please, can you help him? He’s dying and I can’t heal him. The wound sucks his life like a leech and I don’t know how to stop it.” he told him staring him through the tears. The older elf seemed to grow taller and he sucked breath trying to speak.

But no words came.

***

Solas eased the fainting elf to the floor and quickly felt his pulse. The dwarf-Varric was his name- move worriedly.

“Shit. Is the kid alright?” he asked. Solas glanced at him, feeling a bit curious to find genuinely concern in his eyes. Did the dwarf really care for the young elf lad? The older man cast a light rejuvenating spell over the red head. 

“He is over drained, few minutes and he would have gone to shock. Now he’s just passed out. He will wake in couple of minutes when his mana pool fills enough.” the bald mage said and stood turning to examine the white haired man. He took his left hand in his and examined the green, crackling and violently sparkling scar, feeling the curious dwarfs eyes on his back. As well as the hooded figures in the shadows. And then he heard the cold Nevarran accent. 

“Well, apostate? Can you figure out anything about that mark? Do you know what this magic is?” Cassandra Pentaghast said with cold and hard tone, her eyes poring in the bald elf. Solas glanced at her briefly. 

“I can’t claim to know anything until I’m have properly examined it.” he responded in calm manner, resuming to inspect the hand he held. The warriors face grumbled like she smelled something foul and she stared at the mage in anger. But she kept quiet, letting the elven mage to continue his studying of the prisoner. Noticing the unconscious elf she called two soldiers to carry him in to another cell in the outer jail hall. Varric followed the boy and stayed with him. In few moments he began to wake up. He ground and slowly opened his eyes. Varric knelt beside him. 

“Hey kid, lay down a little while alright?” he said looking at the pale young man. As soon as his eyes focused, he scrambled up, horrified look in his eyes. 

“Mahanon, I have to…” Varric placed his hand on his shoulder. 

“Your brothers name is Mahanon? He’s being taken care of. You need to stay still for a while.” 

“But my brother...” his pleading was interrupted by the Seeker who escorted the bald mage to the cell next to them. The young elf mage backed to the wall, his eyes wide in fear of the sight of the full armored Templar coming right behind the warrior woman. His eyes widened still when the Templar came in to his cell’s door. Varric stood in front of the elf, facing the Seeker and the Templar, a clear notion that he wasn’t going to let them intimidate the boy. In the next cell the hedge mage took notice of the dwarfs actions. He didn’t wait for the humans to speak and stepped next to the bars.

“Your brother lives, da'len. I managed to restrain the marks pull with combination of wards and regeneration magic. I suggested that you would make a stronger regeneration spell and bind it into the wards, seeing that you are a Spirit Healer. They are to escort you to him now.” he said coaching the younger mages attention to him. He did not like the fact that the mage was terrified of the Templar, but knew that now he couldn’t do anything about it. Kolet looked at him, his eyes still fearful, but his evident worry and care for his brother outshining every other emotion. He turned to look at the Seeker, who eyed him suspiciously.

“We need your brother alive, mage. Do what he suggested.” she said in stern voice stepping away of the door. Varric took a step to go with him, but Cassandra stepped held his hand up. 

"Go to Leliana. She has a task to you."

 

***

 

The survivor, Mahanon, was breathing but didn't wake up and so his brother was dragged before the Left Hand of the Divine to be questioned. Varric would have been worried for the boy more, had he not gotten his task information. He was to accompany the soldiers that would escort the hedge mage calling himself Solas to inspect one samller rift close to the forward camp, and Kolet would go with them. Varric knew why the young mage, who turned out to be a Spirit Healer, was directed away from the prisoner, who very well could still need fast healing. 

Leverage. They were brothers and by the way Kolet acted, it was safe to say they were close. 

But before the mission, he had to answer questions.

_We came to see the peace talks. No, I'm the Keepers First. No, he's not a mage, he is a hunter. He told me to wait in the village. I was suppose to go with him tomorrow, after he had secured safe route in, disguised as servants. No, I don't believe he had anything to do with this!!_

After the brief interrogation, the distressed looking healer was brought to Varric and Solas by the Seeker, both waiting at the Chantry hall. 

The trio followed the Seeker to the courtyard, where a group of soldiers and a hulking Templar were waiting. Kolet’s steps slowed a bit in the sigh of the armored man.

“Is the big armored Templar really necessary?” Varric asked noticing his new friends hesitation. Yes, he already considered him as a friend. Cassandra looked at him and then the young elf.

“He is a Spirit Healer. It is common sense for that level of power to be supervise at all times.” 

Kolet flinched from the cold stare and stepped one step back, nearly bumping in on the older elf. 

"Ir abelas, hahren." he mumbled and then looked at the Templar. The eyes that looked at him behind the helmet weren’t kind. They were disgusted and hateful, suspicious eyes. He instantly knew that this man hated mages, and that he and Solas were without chains only because the Seeker hadn’t ordered them to be chained. He spoke fast, before he choke to his word so that his hesitation wouldn't end up convincing the Seeker to restrain them after all.

“I will not get possessed. The spirit who grants me my powers also protects me from other spirits.”   
He looked at the woman trying to make her understand.

“I am scared of Templars, I don’t deny that. But I will not cause harm to anyone, nor will I get possessed. I can’t even make a fireball, the strength of my healing magic comes from the fact that I use my ability only to support and defend, not hurt.”

“Really not even a fireball?” Varric blurted out. Then the obvious accurate to the dwarf.

“So you can defend yourself, but you can’t fight back?”

“Y-yes…my brother has always…”the reminder of his brother made the words stuck in his throat. Solas stepped closer to him.

“I will guard you in his place until he joins us.” he assured the young elf and turned towards the serious looking woman.

”Seeker, there is no need for the Templar. There is ought to be places where his blade is truly needed. And no one is gaining anything of delays now, for at the moment we all have the same goal, and that is to do whatever we can to close that breach.” 

Varric decided, that the hedge mage too seemed to be a reasonable likable fellow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma = my  
> Brother = isa'ma'lin  
> Sathan = please  
> Suledin = endure  
> Da'len = young person/child  
> Hahren = elder/respected elder  
> Atisha = peace  
> Elvhen language translation by FenxShiral


	3. Introduction

Varric didn't know what to do.

Should he point Bianca to the elf or to the Seeker?

Or should he just lift his crossbow and witness whatever came next?

Half a minute earlier, he had smiled and watched how the healer bolted towards his brother, nearly crashing to him in his overjoyed hurry. The three of them Varric, Solas and Kolet had been fighting nonstop for the past hour, only resting between the waves of demons and tried to figure out how the smaller rift could be closed. They had been unsuccessful and prepared to retreat, when Cassandra had joined the fight with the tall white haired elf wielding a great sword. For a second there, he had thought that one other white haired, greatsword wielding elf had somehow gotten himself mixed in all this.

The battle had been won in few ferocious moments, and Solas had grabbed the taller elf’s hand and struck it to the rift. It had cracked and hissed and then exploded, vanishing into thin air.  
Kolet had scrambled over the rocks and all but crashed to his brother’s side. Varric had smiled then, but his smile died fast. As soon as Kolet had reached his brother, the warrior elf had circled his left arm protectively around him and turned his blade on Cassandra.

The Seeker stared astonished at the great swords that hovered right under her chin. The man held it with only his right hand, the muscles bulging under the weight of it, but still he seemed to hold the heavy blade with ease. His eyes were pale blue and fierce as they stared the Seeker.

“You son of a bitch!” Cassandra cursed, her hand stopped in midway towards her blade, when the tip of the greatsword inched closer, forcing her to seize all movement. 

“Easy now. You don’t want my hand to slip now, do you?” Varric could feel his neck hair to stand on end. Where Kolets voice was melodic and tender, his brothers tone was rough and deep.

He spoke in melodic rhythm as all Dalish did, but the timber of it rang low in the quiet clearing. 

“I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you with a weapon.” Cassandra spat. Mahanon’s lips curled into a cold smile. 

“You should listen to your instinct better then. I have my brother, so I take my leave now. If you try to stand in my way, I kill you.” Varric glanced at Solas, who was standing next to him. Both recognizing a serious threat. This man wasn’t bluffing. 

And there lied Varric problem. Who should he shoot? 

Kolet stared shocked at his brother and started to shake his head speaking hurriedly.

“What?! No no no! Mahanon, we can’t leave! Don’t you see what just happened?! You closed the rift, we have to…”

“Shut up, doll face. The only thing we _have_ to do, is to get the fuck out off here.” Mahanon interrupted him with angry growl and lifted his smaller body up against his side, so that his feet didn’t reach the ground and stepped a step back, not turning his eyes from the furious woman in front of them. Kolet glanced hastily towards Solas and Varric his eyes wide and then turned back to look at his brother, dangling on him like a possum. 

“Brother, please. We have to help. We can’t leave. This is a misunderstanding. Let me down and listen for a while will you?” he spoke fast, but in soft tone trying to calm him. Mahanon snarled like some angry animal, baring his teeth’s. His expression was full of disgust. 

“There is no misunderstanding. She is a _Templar,_ and as every Templar, she know only violence. You’re not safe here.” he said, voice dripping hate. Solas and Varric both looked at the Seeker. They knew they had to do something to ease the situation, knowing Cassandras tack, she would get her throat slit by the elf in seconds if she tried to defend the Order now.

Varric got an idea.

“Oh I see.” Varric sighed and hoisted Bianca on his back, looking at the hot tempered woman almost tiredly.

“Let me guess; She threat your life the moment you opened your eyes and manhandled you to boot.” the dwarf said looking at the white elf. The piercing eyes didn’t turn from Cassandras steely ones when he spoke.

“Yes and I’m not exposing my little brother to any of that. You can tag a long, mage. I can help you get a way from here.” the last part he meant for Solas, who leaned on his staff observing the situation carefully.

“I appreciate your offer, da'len. I however, volunteered to participate to the efforts to close the Breach.” he said calmly. The white elf just nodded to his words.

“As you wish. We shall take our leave then.”

“We are not leaving!” Kolet shouted reaching his left hand and grabbed his brothers jaw forcing him to turn his head. Or tried to. Mahanon didn’t budge, but turned slightly to look at him annoyed. Kolet stared at him determined.

“Don’t you know what you just did? You closed the rift. We have been fighting those demons with only brief moments of peace before another wave attacks. Nothing has been able to close them before. That mark in your hand worked! It _is_ the only thing that has worked. _We can’t leave!_ ” Varric and Solas waited nervously, both feeling that the petite elf was the only one who could resolve the situation peacefully. Mahanon glanced towards the stoic woman on the other end of his blade. Witch, they noted, still didn't waver despite being a chunk of heavy metal. 

 _How strong is this guy?_ Varric wondered.

“You said that people want my head. That the whole conclave has been obliterated and the survivors of Haven need someone to blame for the loss of their beloved Divine. You said, that at the moment they turn towards me to seek vengeance.” Mahanon’s voice was dark and his eyes cold when he spoke to the Seeker. Cassandra didn’t avert her eyes and kept her cool. She lowered her hands slowly, letting them hang loosely on her sides, not trying to reach her weapons. 

“That is true. At the moment you, who are the only survivor, have been placed under suspicion. But what just happened moments ago…it seems that you are the only one who can stop this madness.” 

Mahanon looked at her, and then he took a stepped back, still pointing the weapon to the warrior, but gave her space. 

“And what of my innocence? You still think I caused the explosion?” 

“I think that whatever caused the explosion did..” Solas started to speak, but interrupted abruptly when the great sword fell to the ground. Mahanons legs buckled under him, as his right hand gripped tightly to his left wrist, circling around his brother in the process. The marked hand spasmed, the fingers straining in their joints. Kolet followed him to the ground and held him upright, supporting his weight. The green scar ripped his hand, expanding to go across his palm. He growled to the pain, biting his teeth’s and all along he kept his eyes on the Seeker. Cassandra stared him back, reluctantly impressed of the sheer willpower she saw. He though her as a threat and wouldn’t let her of his eyes. While his brother struggled with the pain, Kolet looked at Solas who immediately knelt beside them. He took the now violently shaking hand in his, pushing his magic into the wards that tried to contain the marks power. 

“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed the Mark in your hand. I theorized, that the Mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the breaches wake. It now seems I was correct. But it also seems that it expanses faster the closer you get to the Breach. We have to hurry.” the hermit mage said, speaking urgently but sternly. Kolet hugged his brother dearly to himself, while holding him up. 

“Please, Mahanon. It is killing you. Your life is tied to that tear in the sky. It makes the Mark in your hand larger in each hour.” he pleaded. The ice blue eyes stared at the woman a moment longer, and then he sighed. He turned to look at the bald mage knelt beside him. 

“You theorized, huh?” he hummed, sarcastic lilt in his tone. He supported himself to his brother and stood, the pain easing in his hand. He pulled Kolet up in one swift pull and right behind his back, the movement so smooth that it was clearly something he naturally did. His pale eyes looked at the warrior woman who stared back, her arms crossed over her chest. 

“So what happens now, _Templar_? You want me to wiggle my fingers to the sky and make the demons go away. And what then?” his voice wasn’t friendlier the least, even thou he didn’t threat her with a sword. 

“If it even works and I can close the breach, will you let us go? Or will you suddenly remember that your organization captures mages, and throw my brother and this other one to the dungeons I woke up? Or worse?”

Cassandra’s jaw clenched to the accusation. But it was Varric who again decided to save the stoic woman. He casually waved his hand in dismissive way. 

“Don’t worry about that, we all have been there first with her. She has a nasty habit to throw people to the dark and wet cells and interrogate them first, and _after_ that she starts to be civil. I think she’s just confused with social interactions.” the dwarf said to the suspicious elf who so very obviously didn’t like the Seeker. He felt a bit relieved seeing the man listening him, not looking so hostile as minute ago. Solas stepped casually back to his side. 

“There is no time to debate now. It seems you hold the key to our salvation.” 

“And that is good to know. For a moment there I though that we’re ass-deep in demons forever.” Varric snorted next to him. Now the elf –who had some un-elfy body structure and height-turned his attention towards him.

He immediately knew that Kolets brother was dangerous, all of his rogue instincts rang the alarms. Despise the intimidating air, he smiled and bowed mockingly. 

“Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller and occasionally unwelcome tag along.” he introduced himself, winking to Cassandra. Mahanon looked at him for a second and nodded then.

“Mahanon, but I bet my brother has already provided that information to you.” he glanced briefly towards the Seeker. 

“Your with her group?” he asked amused ,” because you don’t strike me as one of the sheep’s of the flock.” despite the tension in the air, that made Solas chuckle. 

“Was that a serious question?” Varric played whit his hands idly and glanced the white elf. 

“Technically I’m a prisoner, just like you.” his explanation didn’t go well with the Seeker, who decided that it was safe enough for her to participate. 

“I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine. Clearly that is no longer necessary.” she told them, like she would have to have told the same thing time and time again. Mahanon followed the woman with obvious suspicion, but didn’t attack her. Varric huffed.

“Yet, here I am, lucky for you, considering current events.” 

“So what happens now, you want me to branch to the breach and shut this shit up?” Mahanon nodded to the green swirling eye in the sky. 

“Now we are ought to do just that. We need to go through the valley, and by now I just bet it is crawling with demons, so…”

”Absolutely not!” Cassandra interrupted the dwarf suddenly. She stepped before the dwarf, sighing frustrated. 

“Your help is appreciated, Varric, but..”

”Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore, you need me.” Varric said with a combination of seriousness and smugness. Cassandra held his eyes for a moment and scowled then annoyed, throwing her hands down. Solas stepped towards Mahanon. 

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live.” his words made Kolet flinch beside his brother, something that he instinctively noticed. Mahanon looked at his brother who looked back, shaking his head a little. 

“He means, “I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.” Varric said. The ice blue eyes turned to look at the bald elf, narrowing slightly. 

“You seem to know a great deal about it all.” he stated, not asked. 

“Solas is an apostate-like your brother- and well-versed in such matters”

“Technically, _all_ mages are apostates, Cassandra. My travels has allowed me to learn much of the fade, far beyond the experience of any circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I could give with the Breach. If It is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origins” 

“And what will you do once this is all over?” Mahanon asked. Solas chuckled humorless. 

“One hopes, those in power remember who helped. And who did not.” he held the cold ice in equal calmness. Mahanon stared at the hedge mage.

“And you really think I can close that thing?”

“That is correct. Either you can or can’t, you have to try, or else we are doomed along with this world.” Solas said. Mahanon turned to stared the sky like it had offended him and sighed deep.

“I really didn’t sing up to this shit.” he groaned angrily his hands on his hips. Kolet – who had been quiet beside him, placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Let’s just try.” he said softly searching the taller man’s eyes. Mahanon looked at him under his fridges. His deep voice held an almost unnoticeable amount of tenderness as he asked.

“You all right?”

Kolet nodded smiling too timidly to be reassuring.

“I’m fine.”

“Liar.” Mahanon said. Kolet shrugged his shoulders a little

“There was a moment when I almost lost you. I didn’t know how to contain the Mark. Solas managed to set wards in you to slow it down.” the younger elf nodded towards the bald mage. Mahanon looked at the mark in his hand and then the bald elf.

“Thank you, lethallin. I owe you my life.” Solas bowed a little to him. Then the pale eyes turned to the warrior woman.

“I try to close that thing. But I have something to say and I say this only once.” he stepped closer to the woman.

“If any of your Templars hurts my brother, I will hurt them back. Understand?” Cassandra sneered at him, refusing to acknowledge the warning. Mahanon didn’t seem to care thou. Solas turned to look at the Seeker.

“Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike anything I have seen. Your prisoner is no mage. Indeed, I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.” the seeker nodded to him.

“Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly.”


	4. Onwards

Cassandra took the lead, climbing the wobbly stairs down, Solas following her. Mahanon didn’t bother the stair, opting to jump down the five meters, landing on the snow with a roll, bouncing back on his feet like the fall had been nothing. Kolet and Varric came down last. The dwarf looked at the white haired elf who was half inch taller than Cassandra, making him unusually tall for an elf.

“Where’s you sword?” he suddenly asked noticing the absent of the huge weapon the elf warrior had been wielding earlier. Cassandra and Solas both stopped, but Mahanon just kept walking.

“It was just for a show, clumsy weapon anyway.” he said. Varric, Solas and Cassandra all looked baffled after him. Kolet followed his brother motioning them to hurry. They followed the path down, walking on the edge of the frozen stream and came to the large bond that had frozen solid. Two fisherman huts were build there to the shore, but the other one was on fire. There was no sing of life. Not any human that at least.   
They didn’t even reach the shoreline, when the telltale hissing of a shades came to their ears. The low humming resonated in their ears when Kolet cast a barrier to all of them, the blue shimmering engulfing their bodies before fading from vision. Varric, who had experience of Spirit Healers and had witnessed the young elfs barrier spell before, was pretty sure that the boys magic was tad stronger than Anders had had. He stayed with the slim healer and fired to the wraiths that spat their magic to the two warriors that charged at the three shades. The other one without a weapon. Mahanon split to the right going around two shades making their way to them.

“Draw them to you,  _Templar._ I flank them.” he shouted. Cassandra didn’t get to say anything, but her thought were bitter as she charged to the demons. Solas threw a fireball at the wraiths, destroying them and turned to assist Cassandra. He soon found out that he didn’t need to. Mahanon had turned back as soon as the simple demons lost interest in him and turned towards the warrior woman. He easily rounded them and landed a solid kick on the back of the greater shade, snapping its spine and evaporated it on the spot. The other two were killed as fast, the other one by a sword and the elf targets vanished without a head in moments. Mahanon wrinkled his nose disgusted and shook his hands to remove the murky stuff that left after the demons. Cassandra held on to her sword looking at the man cautiosuly. He had  _ripped_ the shades dis-formed head right off of it's body! The glacier blue eyes stared right back at her, a small smirk tucking the mans lips. The Seeker took care for not to move her weapon, but every instinct in her told her to run the man through. 

She felt like tha man knew it, and just waited for her to make a move so he could bounce on her. 

Worst thing was, she knew she had provoked the man herself when he had woken up. They were still in staring match when the other three joined them.

“For a moment there, I though you would leave the fighting to me and bolt.” she said honestly and sheated her sword, trusting that their truce held. 

“With my brother, not a change.” Kolet chuckled ” he has affinity toward fighting. The bigger the better.” Mahanon snorted.

“You can’t call this a fight, it’s barely a scuffle.” he said. Solas eyed the elf curiously.

“Your brother told me you are a Dalish, but I don’t know any Dalish warrior to fight like that without a weapon.”

”I don’t know anyone who fight without weapon.” Varric said. Mahanon looked at them washing his hands in the snow he had scooped from the ground.

“It’s better to be able to fight without weapons. You never know when you have to fight, and it would be embarrassing to loose only because you forgot to take your sword with you. Or were forced to go without.” he said, looking at Cassandra. The warning was clear, as was the indication. 

He had never been helpless.

Cassandra was about to say something, when the rumbling noise drew their attention to the sky. The Breach swirled menacing and they could hear fighting somewhere farther away.

“Let’s go, the forward camp isn’t far.” she urged them. Mahanon felt the mark tuck and shook his hand hissing annoyed. Solas and Kolet noticed it.

“We have to hurry.” the bald elf said anxiously. Mahanon glared at him, noticing his brother grab a little tighter on the staff he carried. They ran up the path and came to the gates that led to a big bridge, witch was the forward camp, established in the early stage of the great gathering to the concleave. Now the gate was shut and an flickering green rift spat shades and wraiths from its depth. While they ran up, a smoldering pool started to form right behind two of the inquisitions archers. They didn’t notice the approaching danger, concentrating to fire the shades that harassed the other two soldier. Kolet noticed the fiery ground first and threw a barrier on the two archers.

“Rage demon!” he shouted the warning and cast another barrier on the two soldiers and then third one on Cassandra and Mahanon. A barrier formed on him and he looked at Solas, nodding briefly his thanks. The hedge mage proceeded to throw winters grasp spell on the smothering beast and drew its attention away from the archers, that were retreating-obviously saved by Kolets quick barrier. With the help of Cassandra and Mahanon, the shades were fast hit down and all four warriors turned their attention towards the Rage demon. The monster swelled in side and gathered all its strength to a brutal assault. Mahanon stepped closer to the Seeker and it seemed like a switch was flipped and the mans face split into a wide grin. 

"Yes." he hissed looking at the demon excitedly. He pointed at the two soldiers. They were pale and scared, but there was determination in their eyes.

“You two, come here! Kolet, barrier! Templar, flank its right, you two take the left. Archer shoot whenever you can. I keep its attention on me.” the rough deep voice carried clearly in the roaring the rift made. The Seeker and Inquisition’s men were all experienced soldiers, and in the heat of the battlefield it was easy for them to fall in to the rhythm of following orders.  
Mahanon felt he familiar tingling of barrier engulfing him and scooped a large handful of snow patting it to a ball and threw it straight at the demon. It vaporized in contact, but the monster turned its head regardless. And was smacked straight to face with another snowball.

“Deck straight to the…erm…can’t really call that a face..MUAHAHAHAHA” Mahanon’s laughter mixed in the crackling of fire, as the demon turned fully towards him. He casually scooped more snow and whistled.

“Kolet, give me some ice here” he shouted lifting the snowball.

“That’s not a weapon!” the redhead protested.

“It is now, come on! Don’t be a bore!” the rough voice sounded amused despite a huge angry rage demon scrambling towards him. The snow ball in Mahanons hand shimmered and turned to spiked ice-ball. He grinned and pulled his hand back, putting every muscle behind the throw. And as the improvised ammunition hit its mark, it dug deep and the demon roared in pain. The magic in the ice clinged to it and where it touched the demons magma like surface it started to turn black, and the rage demon roared in pain stopping and trying to scratch it away. Cassandra saw the opportunity and attacked with her men. She noticed in mid swing that her swords blade was covered with frost, light steam coming out of it, telling her that her blade was colder than the freezing mountain air. She struck fast and true piercing the demon and pulling back, giving a room to another sword to lash into it. The demon swirled and turned and she lifted her shield readying herself for the inevitable pain of the burning claws. But in brief moment before the hit came, she felt the tingling sensation of a barrier and by the strength of it, she knew it wasn’t Solas who shielded her. The hit came, but the burning pain didn’t, and she side stepped the demon, slashing at it repeatedly in tandem with the constantly flying ice balls, arrows and two other swords. The joined effort felled Rage and the battle was won. The rift sucked its essence into itself as Mahanon closed it. 

"The rift is gone! Open the gate!" Cassandra shouted. Solas, Varric and Kolet went to Mahanon, the healer tossing a healing spell on him, seeing him massage his left hand. He promptly took it between his, starting to push magic into the wards Solas had made.

"We are clear for the moment. Well done." Solas said, his eyes peering at the white elf. 

"Whatever that thing in your hand is, it's useful." Varric noted. Mahanon nodded and pulled his hand free from Kolets grip. 

"It better work on the big one." he grunted and followed Cassandra to the bridge.


	5. Breach in my person

Mahanon looked at the man in the chantry robes. The very sight of the golden sun symbol all around the banners made his insides coil in hatred. He stayed very still, staring at the man, not listening what he said, but looking how he moved. 

_Over middle age. Accustomed to cold weather, but not hard labor. No muscle strength nor speed, fast to kill. Snap the neck._

Kolet stood behind his left shoulder, the  _templar_ woman before him on his right. The other one, the one they called Leliana, argued with the chantry priest. She stood little to his left, in front. 

_Rogue. Need to take her out first, disable ranger attacks. How many archers? Two at the gate, other two outside. Hit the dwarf to the eyes so he can't see, not fatal. Warriors next. Two, tired from the fight. Four more, that makes six. Need to pivot the templar between them, give Kolet room to cast. Also, knock the mage out. Best take him out first, then snap templars neck and then take care of the rogues._

He glanced at the Breach up at the sky. 

 _Then close that and bail._  

He sighed inwardly, knowing fully well that his changes to overpower all of these fighters in less than ten seconds was slim without Kolets help. And his brother seemed to be convinced that the green pain in his hand was the only way to close the Breach, and therefore was set to stick with these shems.

_You still trust too easily._

To get to the Breach, they would have to hack their way through a horde of demons, as seemed to be the theme of the day. He cursed Keeper Istimaethoriel to the deepest corner of the Void for getting the bright idea to send his First to the Conclave. He also patted himself to the back for taking the hit by going in the temple first. He couldn't even begin to think the alternative, had they gone together.

So he didn't. 

What he did, was focus to finally listen the ongoing arguing. 

"Justinia is dead!" chancellor exclaimed.

"We must elect a replacement, and obey  _her_ orders on the matter!" Mahanon scoffed. Typical chantry politics. The moment they got the change to act, they whined and cowered and wanted someone else to tell them what to do, only to complain about the orders the moment the new leader didn't do exactly what they wanted. He laughed, deep rumbling chuckle, making everyone stare at him. 

"You have no one in charge, so you resolve to run away. What a _inspiring_ move. Let's all do that!" chancellor Rodericks face turned bright red, making him grin wider. 

_So easy to provoke._

"You  _killed_ everyone who was in charge!!" 

Mahanon shrugged staring at the man. 

"I don't remember, but I think I would be pretty sore after performing such a display of mass destruction." Kolet gripped his arm, his nails digging into his skin. 

" _Isa'ma'lin, tel' dirtha."_ he hissed. The  _templar_ pushed forward, before the chancellor could respond. 

"We can stop this before it's too late." she said with conviction, and suddenly, it seemed that they had a leader. Roderick turned his attention to the woman, constantly swaying. He would be so easy to trip. 

"How? You wont survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers." he even sounded like he would fall only from few well placed insults. Mahanon zoned out from the rekindled argument, watching bored at the Breach turning constantly in slow motion. Then it suddenly erupted, spitting green chunks of the raw magic all over. The pain came first, then the mark flared. He growled to it, glaring up at the Breach, suddenly furious. 

"You brats stay here and argue. I go kill that fucker!" 

And with that he grabbed Kolets hand and headed back to the still open gate and down towards the valley. 

"Stop! If the prisoner is going to the valley, then I demand that the apostate healer will be kept here as reassurance for his co-operation!" Roderick bellowed his face red from frustration and anger. Mahanon stopped and turned to look at the chantry man. 

"Oh my, what a pest." he sighed exaggeratedly and walked back, still dragging his little brother after him. 

"Mahanon, please calm down." Kolet hushed gripping his forearm tighter. 

" _Hush_ ,  _Da’lath’in_ _._ " 

"No! _Hahren! Halani!_ "

Chaos ensued as Mahanon suddenly let go of Kolet, easily breaking his hold and launched towards the chancellor. The man stared at him in shock as he dodged the templars grasping hands and jumped almost lazily over the table, kicking the hooded rogue woman aside while doing so. He landed right next to the human who backed away, the realization of his hostile intentions making his previously red face turn sheet white. He closed his large hands around the mans head in the same second as he felt the paralyze spell freeze him on place. The spell made him unable to move or be moved, witch meant that the human in his grasp was stuck too. The man tried to pry himself free, squirming like a fish in the hook. He laughed at his horrified face, making him stop his futile attempt for escape. 

"Well done, Solas. Now they all know this little trick you can do." he grinned maniacally, turning his eyes. He could see the hedge mage in the corner of his line of vision. 

_The longer I hold him, the more scared he gets. Good._

"How long can you keep this up, I wonder?" 

"Long enough for you to come to your senses." Solas replied calmly. They all had fanned around the table, the soldier by the gate approaching cautiously.

"Release him!" the templar ordered, sword in her hand, half lifted towards him. Again, Mahanon just laughed, the low rumble rolling out of his un-moving body. 

"I can't, as you know."

"You know what I mean!" the woman growled. Mahanon humphed, turning his eyesback to stare down the terrified man. Kolet rounded the table and wiggled himself between his outstreched arms. It was a tigh and awkward position, but he turned to stand sideways to fit there and then reached his hands, cupping his face. 

_Ink and grass._

"Stop. You can't kill him. He has done nothing to deserve it." he was all jittery and anxious, but stern non the less. 

_Of course I can. Well, not right now._

"Look at me! You will not hurt him." 

_Bah, softy._

"I am not going to kill him, just threatening to kill him, that's all." Mahanon mused "And scaring the little bitch so he won't make that kind of demands anymore." he cooed.

" _Mahanon, atisha._ I think you scared him enough. Just stop so we can get out of here." Kolet said, his tone softening. He felt the delicate hands around his own head, mirroring the hold he had of the shem. He hummed, an agreeing sound. 

"I think so too. I'll let him go." 

"Promise?" his tone was so soft, lilting as a singers should be.

"Promise."

When Solas released him from the paralysis, he promptly ignored the wild eyed stares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isa'ma'lin= brother  
> Tel = do not  
> dirtha = to speak, to tell  
> Da’lath’in = little heart  
> Halani = help, assist  
> Atisha = peace  
> From the Elvhen Lexicon by FenxShiral


	6. Mountain path.

As the situation calmed-somehow- Mahanon had to be persuaded to take another road, instead of scaling the dangerous mountains as he was intending to do. That answered the question how he had gone unnoticed by the guards that supervised the roads to the Temple. The man was too noticeable with his pointed ears and snow white hair, not to mention the abnormal height and impressive build, that someone still living would have remembered him among the crowds going to the temple.

"Like hell I'm going to go through open roads. If you lot can't keep up on the cliffs, then you take your road." he had rounded back to the gate again, after leaving the terrified chancellor alone. The remaining soldier all gave him a wide berth, but non of them sheathing their weapons. Kolet, who had listened the arguments and their options on approaching the Breach jogged ahead of him, blocking his way. 

"There's another way. A mountain path, it's a lot faster than going over the mountains through the wilderness." he looked at the glacier eyes that were lot like his own, pleading him to listen. Leliana, collected and calm like she never hadn't been kicked to her rear, approached them. 

"Our soldiers can charge as a distraction, while we go through the mountains." she said pointing to North. Behind the curtain of slowly falling snow, loomed the barely visible stone ledger, too symmetrical to be naturally formed. 

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It is too risky." the Seeker argued, coming to them. The white elf looked at the path. 

"It's the fastest?" 

"Yes. But not the safest. We can't risk you dying before we reach the temple." she could have talked to the stone wall, her words ringing to deaf ears. The white elf took off towards the mountain path, again ignoring everything and everyone around him. Even the chancellor, who retreated farther away from the table, fear and anger mixed in his features. Kolet walked after him gesturing the others to follow. He heard the Seeker grunt frustrated behind him, and then speak.

"Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone." 

Kolet could hear the urgency in her voice and felt for her. He knew what was at stake after spending an harrowing afternoon trying to close that rift. He hoped that his brother too understood it.

***

The climb up to the mining shaft was slow and for a good reason. The wooden ladders reache high and the wind in that altitude never stopped blowing. Thin layer of ice covered the ladders surface and Mahanon insisted that they each climbed each section separately. It was reasonable, seeing that if the person who was climbing ahead slipped and fell, they would take the ones coming after them with them when they fell. The hunter made Cassandra climb first, then Kolet, Varric and Solas, being the last himself. It took good amount of time, but they made it up alive. 

Kolet sat down, his back against the stone wall where the wind couldn't reach him. They were all exhausted from the previous fighting and the climb just was too much, forcing them to stop and rest. Well, all the rest off them, Mahanon wasn't even out of breath. He stood next to Kolet, trying to listen the darkness that laid ahead. It was no use, the wind covered most of the other sounds, howling in the wide maw of the entrance. 

"You four, wait here and rest. I scout ahead." he said, raising his voice over the wind just enough for them to hear. The Seeker, leaning her hands to her knees straightened immediately. 

"It's too dangerous to go alone."

"Not for me. Your heavy armor makes too much noise for scouting. If there is something in the dark, it will hear us faster than we know it is there." the tall elf said.

"Changes are, that whatever held the scout from reporting is still here." glacier blue eyes turned to look at the Seeker.

"Stay here and guard the others. I go check that mine entrance." he spoke calmly, his tone completely void of hostility. It was so sudden round about from his behavior at the bridge, that Cassandra failed to argue his plan from her surprise. Instead she found herself nodding in agreement. Varric flopped to sit next to Kolet. Traveling with Hawke had made him accustomed to pick up the rear, and he used the opportunity to dig information. 

"So. Your brother always like this?" he weaved his hand after the man who had vanished inside the mines entrance.

"Yes, he's the lead hunter of our clan and is in charge of security when we move to other location." Kolet said, rubbing his hands together to warm them. Varric looked at him straight to the eyes.

"Not what I meant." Kolet peered at him, unable to hide his discomfort, witch in itself was telling. 

"Wha..what did you mean?" 

"Impulsive? Erratic? Jumps to murder people, and then in the nect minute, acts like a totally reasonable person." There would have been other, more tactful ways to ask it, but they were already in very stressful situation, and the dwarf needed to know what kind of a person was their best hope to fix this shit. And he wasn't the only one. Solas looked at the young elf, standing near him, keeping eye on the entrance where the unusual elf had gone, and Cassandra too looked at the healer. Kolet instantly fell on the defensive. Solas spoke before he managed to say anything. 

"No offence is meant, da'len. Your brothers behavior is indeed puzzling, to say the least. I can understand his hostility towards Templars and the Chantry, but his impulsiveness...is it normal to him, or could the Mark somehow affect him? Make him act out like that?" the hedge mages look was sharp and Kolet felt the argument die on his lips. He had automatically started to defend Mahanon, when truthfully, he didn't have any excuse to his antics. He pinched his lips tight, glancing the three of them uncomfortably. 

"He-he's a bit overprotective towards me." 

"We noticed." Cassandra said dryly. 

"And sometimes he's a bit...erm..impulsive." 

"Does he act now out of the ordinary, at all?" Solas asked.

"...no." 

Cassandra, Varric and Solas all looked towards the entrance then the redhead, who looked at them all, uncertainty all over his face. Few silent moments passed. 

"He should be back already." Varric murmured. Cassandra and Solas took the lead. They entered to the mine. The threshold was wide, and the wind made the place feel livid, whistling to them in the darkness. 

"What the hell.." Varric cursed. They heard an actual whistling. And then they heard footsteps approaching them, long heavy strides, like the walker purposefully made noise. 

"Two more minutes, and I would had thought that I'm _not_ traveling with a bunch of rookies. Tsk, tsk, tsk." a familiar voice greeted them, thick with sarcasm. Mahanon sauntered down the corridor like he owned the place. 

"So~o disappointing."he drawled, sounding both irritated and amused the same time. 

"Where were you?" Cassandra demanded. The elf warrior smirked to her. 

"Scouting. And killing demons." he sounded smug. Why, they had no glue.

"What?!" Kolet rushed to him, healing spell already in hand, it's soft bluish light touching the white elf and revealing that his hands were covered with dark ichor. Mahanon grabbed his wrist, stopping him for proceeding with the spell.

"No need. Didn't even see what hit them. There are couple shades and wraiths ahead before the entrance to the other side. Come along." He turned to lead the way, not releasing his grip from his brother, dragging him with him deeper into the mine. The others followed, all a little perplexed of the mans antic. 

"You know what, I think he's nuts." Varric muttered. 

"You would know, wouldn't you." Cassandra said sarcastically, but kept her voice low. 

"I  _would._ " Varric hissed back. 

The group scavenged some minor loot from an storage room close to the entrance. Cassandra took the griffon shield, replacing her old one that was splintered from too many parts to be safely used without repairing. Mahanon armed himself with a simple iron mace, tossing the weapon from one hand to another, testing it's weight. He then gestured them all closer. Gone was all the bizarre vibes they got from the man earlier, and he acted like a seasoned scout, discussing strategies with his team. 

"Warrior to the front, draw them to you. Archer keep position by the stairs, cover the healer and aim to the wraiths as soon as you see them. Hahren, you're the heavy hitter in this one, use lightning as much as you can, it makes their movements slag. I flank them."

The fight was over in minutes and they walked outside to the greenish hue, the Breach looming almost right above them. Varric sighed deep when he saw the sorry sight of the half buried corpses, wearing familiar uniforms. 

"Guess we found the soldiers." 

"That cannot be all of them." Cassandra said looking at the dead. 

"So the others could be holed up ahead?" Varric sounded hopeful. 

"Our priority must be the Breach. Unless we seal it soon, no one is safe." Solas said, looking at the ominous green tear in the sky. 

"I'm leaving  _that_ to the man with the glowing hand." Varric announced. As on cue, the Breach couched again a cluster of Fade chunks towards the ground, and the mark in the elfs hand flared. Mahanon growled to it angrily, shaking the hand.

"Yeah, you leave that to me." he grunted "Gotta admit, I have never actually tried to punch a sky. But this shit starts to get to my nerve, so I might just do that." and then he set to jog down the path, his brother right behind him. Varric looked at Cassandra. 

"Nuts I tell you."


	7. Lashing

They found the soldiers caught between the rift and the stone platform not even half a mile further from the mine. The Seeker took of running and joined the fray the moment she heard the sound of fighting, but the white elf kept the others from rushing in. 

"Let's round to the left, keep the path behind you so you have a way of escape. Don't need everyone be herded in a corner like those sorry sobs." they did as he told, his reasoning making sense, even if he delivered it rudely. The three of them, Kolet, Solas and Varric, attacked the wraiths and shades from afar while Mahanon joined in with melee, dispatching the first shade he reached in one blow with his mace. 

"Lady Cassandra!" the head of the scouts shouted relieved, recognizing the warrior.

"Lieutenant. You're alive!"

"Barely."

The Seeker took position with the remaining scouts and golden light surrounded them all, Kolets rejuvenation spell engulfing them and lifting their strength back to the fighting level. The soldier - thou unaccustomed to this sort of magic- didn't question it, for they faced a new, more powerful enemy. The Rift spat out two Terror demons, their ear splitting shriek stunning two of the most badly wounded soldiers. The Seeker felt barrier settle on her and charged forward to shield the momentarily immobilized men, taking on one of the Terror demons. She heard laughter somewhere from her left, but didn't break her focus, bashing the tall monster to its mouth with her new shield, jutting the steel griffon wing ornaments through the upper jaw, effectively trapping the monster on place. The Terror shrieked and slashed her with both off it's long arms. She skillfully angled the shield to block the left arm so it's claws only crazed her back and with upwards slice with her sword to the right, she cut of the left arm of her enemy. Without breaking momentum, she pulled her sword back with practiced ease, pushed the shield more to the left, unbalancing the demon still stuck on it and struck the sword straight forward through the demons chest. The blade came out off it's other side and with howling cry, the demons broke to ashes and was sucked in the Rift. 

As her opponent disintegrated, the white elf came to view.

Mahanon was standing there, close to the Rift observing her with keen eyes. The stare he directed to her was so intense she instinctively took a battle stance. The elf smirked, starting to clap his hands together in slow exaggerated applause. 

"Well done,  _Seeker."_ he drawled and it sounded more of a threat than a compliment. He lifted his left hand, the Marks magic connected to the Rift and closed it. He never broke the eye contact. 

_What is wrong with this elf?_

She scowled, refusing to play the mans game off "who looks away first", and put down her sword, noticing how Varric and Solas stared at the white elf. 

"Do you have something against heads?" Varric asked. The question was a bit without contest to her. Mahanon laughed and it was the same sound she had heard during the fight. 

"It's fast way to kill. And there is a certain satisfactory element, admittedly." 

"Thank the Maker you arrived when you did, Lady Cassandra." the lieutenant said, limping to her. The Seeker placed a supporting hand on the woman's shoulder." I don't think we could have held on much longer." she blinked her eyes rabidly behind the armors face cover, an she saw her eyes glistening, from tears of relief or simply sweat, she didn't know, but the eyes looked at her with such gratitude she felt a stab in her conscious.

She had wanted to go through the valley, leave these people to their unknown faith. Now that she was here, she knew they would have surely died, being ripped apart by the demons. She didn't deserve her gratitude. 

"Thank our prisoner, lieutenant. He insisted we come this way." she turned to gesture towards the white elf coming to them with the others. 

"The prisoner? Then you..."

"Call me a prisoner again _,_ and I give you a nickname. That kind you surely won't like to be called." his hostile words made the lieutenant jerk in surprise. 

"I-I apologize.."

"Not you, leaky-eye. Kolet, heal those who need it in order to get to safety. Be quick about it, so we can wrap this shit up." he spat the order and turned around, nearly walking over Varric who jumped swiftly out of his way. 

"Hey..wait a second." Cassandra stomped after him, angry of his rude words to the lieutenant. He spun around fast as a stricking snaked, suddenly looming over her. 

"And another thing, _Seeker_. The next time you break off on your own when we are going in on a fight, I will break your sword arm in the middle of the action." 

"Are you threathening me?" 

"I'm educating you, you stupid cunt. No one goes playing solo in my team, unless the people in the team are accustomed on fighting together! Your one on one with the Terror was impressive, but that would have been a fucking cheap consolation had there been more powerful enemies coming up next. What you did was a fucking rookie mistake, and rookie mistakes are what will get your teammates killed!" he didn't shout, but he didn't control his volume either. She immedietly attempted to retaliated, but then she realized that the man had a point.

Mahanon stared at her for a second and then nodded. 

"Got it? Good. Let's go people!"


	8. Breach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whups. Was so tangled up with In Hell I Woke that I completely forgot to update this? :o Sorry!

Mahanon sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. 

"So, any bright ideas how I'm going to reach  _that."_  

The mage comes next to him, pointing the Rift that loomed 20 feet off the ground.

"This Rift was the first. Seal it, and perhaps you seal the Breach." Mahanon sighs again, throwing dirty look at the mage. He doesn't even frown. 

_Ugh. Superiority by age._

"So we roll with "perhaps" level of assurance then...hmph." he looked at the four who had come with him, and then at the six human archers who had come with the red head. 

 _Eight_ _archers_. _One warrior. One mage. Keep the mage close, take him out first. The Red knows how to use her bow, the others are trained too. Evade them as long as possible, barrier should last long enough to reach them....depends on the way they fan out. Hmm, well, can't do much about that. Maybe use the Seeker to block shots. Could work nicely._

"Let's get this done." he says, his voice void of any hesitation. He takes the point at first, but drops in speed when the archers start to spread around the crater. He steps next to Kolet and they weer to the side. Claiming as much privacy as possible in the crumbling paths, he rounds to stand before the healer and leans down to speak into his ear. 

"When I have closed that thing, we will leave this place." the younger elf looked at him, his features anxious. Seeing the burned corpses had shocked him, Mahanon knew it, but this was not the time to cuddle the little heart. Kolet swallows. 

"What are you going to do?" he asked quietly, speaking to his chest, keeping their close position. 

"The mage, then the archers. The templar will be last. You keep that barrier up on yourself and wait for me at the ledge." Kolet lifts his head, looking at him.

"Don't do it."

"You stay on the upper ground."

"Mahanon..."

"As soon as the rift is closed, drop their barriers." 

" _Isa'ma'lin, tel.._ "

"Don't argue." Mahanon snaps, making the smaller man flinch.

"You drop their barriers. You enforce mine and yours and let me do the rest." Kolet jerked away from him, his big eyes wide in distress. 

"No, Maha.."he's cut off by a large hand gabbing the lower half of his face, effectively glambing his mouth shut. Mahanon used the grip to pull him closer.

"Do as I say." he growled, glaring at him. 

"Is everything alright?" it's the dwarf-what's his name- who interrupts them. He's standing right behind him, he doesn't need to turn to know the suspicious look on his face, he can hear it load and clear. Mahanon levels a heavy look on Kolet before letting go of him. 

"You stay  _off_ the crater, on the upper ground. You have better visual of the whole area and I'm free to fight with less need to look out for you." he said turning around, ignoring the dwarf. He did hear the nosy questions, but knew that Kolet would evade them well enough. He had only managed a few steps when a booming voice split the air, coming from nowhere.

 

**Now is the our of our victory.**

 

**Bring forth the sacrifice.**

 

Mahanon stops, his eyes scanning the crater and the Rift, instinctively looking the source of the bellowing voice. 

"What are we hearing?" the Templar woman says. 

"Had to guess, the one who created the Breach." the mage readily answered. They continued onward and steered clear from the red veins in the stone, hearing the dwarf warn them about it. Not looking if they followed Mahanon jumped the small drop down to the explosion side.  

 

**Someone help me!**

 

**What's go..ugh. You're an ugly fuck.**

 

He stopped abruptly, hearing his own voice.

_Fuck. So I was there._

 

As if making it even more obvious, the mark in his hand started to sparkle, like it was responding to the Rift. He heard steps coming closer and glared at the Templar, looking at him wide eyed. 

"That...was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But..." She was cut off when blurred image of an old woman in chantry robes appeared, demonically twisted figure towering over her. Mahanon stepped to the side, focusing more to the Rift than to the images bleeding out from it. They all saw an transparent image of him run in the scene. 

 

**Run while you can! Warn them.**

 

**We have an intruder. Slay the elf.**

As soon as the images vanished, the Templar was on his side, looking both anxious and hopeful. 

"You  _were_ there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she...? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?" Mahanon sneered at her, turning to face her fully. 

"Fuck if I remember any of that." 

_Back away, bitch._

"Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place." hahren says, drawing their attention to him "This Rift is not sealed, but it is closed...albeit temporarily. I believe that with the Mark, the Rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the Rift will likely attract attention from the other side." 

 "That means demons! Stand ready!" 

As the humans assembled themselves, Mahanon looked towards the ledge, where Kolet stood. The healer looked concerned, his hazel-blue eyes locked with his. Kolet shook his head, barely noticeable gesture, silently asking him to reconsider his plan. Mahanon held his gaze for few heartbeat's and then turned towards the Rift.

He had already made up his mind.


	9. Healing

Kolet sat before the fire near the gate. He was exhausted but contend. Solas had couched him away from his brothers sleeping form, and took him to the tent village just outside the walls. There they found countless physicians and field healers tending to the injured. It wasn’t only soldiers of the Inquisition, but Templars, commoners, men women and children and even couple of mages, all of them survivors of the great explosion and demons that followed. Kolet had looked astonished the sheer number of those who were hurt, seeing pain gritted teeth and hearing cries and sobs, from adults and children alike. He didn’t say a word, but knelt down to the nearest bedroll where a soldier tried to suppress his cries, holding his bloodied leg. The young mage quickly found out the quality of the wound and healed it. He smiled timidly to the man who looked at his now painless leg surprised. Then the man sighed, took his hand and thanked him. From then on, he and Solas both helped to heal the injured, the older mage pointing the most serious injuries to the Spirit Healer, taking care of the minor, but more numerous ailments. 

By the time they had finished, there wasn’t any serious trauma left and Kolet was tired. But he didn’t want to go to sleep, feeling restless.

“Feeling alright, Kolet?” Varric asked sitting on the log next to him. He looked at the dwarf poking the flames with a stick.

“I’m okay.” he mumbled staring at the flames. He didn’t pay attention to the dwarf, not before Varric nudged his side. Kolet turned and his jaw dropped slightly, when he saw the guitar that the dwarf had placed beside him. 

“When there's lot to take in, I sit down and think of a line or two that fits the mood. Figured that one acquainted of the art, you might need some way to went too.” he said when Kolet took the instrument. The young elf smiled to him and moved into a better position on the log, the guitar in his lap. Varric didn’t say a thing, but listened the soft twang of the strings as Kolet tuned it correctly. In few moments the cold night air was sweetened by gentle melody joined by equally beautiful voice.

The song was about telling farewell to lost love.

Varric marveled the melodic sound. Kolet sang with feelings, pouring them into the lyrics. His half lid eyes watched somewhere to the stars and he swayed a little, moving with the music he created. Half a way through the song, they weren’t alone in the campfire anymore. A silent, bandaged soldier came to sit by the fire and after him came a waitress draped in the blanket. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. Then came a boy who sat next to the waitress who took the child in her arms. A Templar sat on the log, his face serious and sad. One after another, people started to moved closer to the fire, sat down and listened quietly. When the first song ended, Kolet didn’t stop playing, he just flouted to another song. After a time Varric noticed Solas, coming from the cabin where Mahannon still rested. He saw the elf stopping farther away to listen and went to him. 

“He is a healer, in more ways than just the traditional sense of the word.” the hedge mage said in greetings to him. Varric looked at the crowd Kolet had gathered. 

“Yay, there’s no doubt that he is. Only a true artist can pour his own feelings to a song and only that kind of song reaches peoples hearts. After tonight, many will see past him being a mage and some will even let him know that.” Varric said. Solas looked at him curiously. 

“You advised him to sing tonight?” he quested. Varric chuckled.

“No. It had to come from him, in earnest. I just gave him a guitar.” Solas nodded understanding the dwarfs reasoning to establish Kolets reputation in positive light. They had known his brother only for few hours and already it seemed that Mahanon Lavellan couldn’t have been more different than the kindhearted healer. Solas had seen many battles in his life and many warriors, some valiant and honorable, some brutal and cruel. What he had seen in the foot of the Breach, had left him wary of the white elf. 

Mahanon's fighting style was unpredictable and nearly chaotic. Trusting heavily to his brothers barrier, he lunged head on to the battle, punching and kicking the demons to the ground. He was fast and agile and slipped through the reaching Hunger demons gulches, like he was liquid. If a soldier fell, he might had picked his weapon and use it for a while and then abandon it in favor of another weapon. And, as Varric had previously observed, he seemed to have affinity on ripping the demons heads off. That kind of feat told of unnatural strength, and Solas suspected that Kolet helped his brother in more ways than just shielding him. Solas glanced towards the cabin. He couldn't be sure, but at the end of the battle, when they had felled the Pride demon, he had had distinctive feeling of being watched. He had turned and saw Mahanon standing there, under the Rift his back turned to him. But he had watched him over his shoulder, not in any meaningful way, just...

It was like he just checked where Solas was.

“When the evil brother wakes up, there needs to be a lot of people thinking highly about the good one.” Varric quipped.

”One can ride on others reputation only so far.” Solas said. Varric snorted. 

“I know, but you saw the man. He doesn’t give a shit how people will see him! Attacking the chancellor in the middle of the inquisition camp? Sure the man is a pain in the ass, but that was just plain crazy! And that battle at the Breach." Varric shivered, and it wasn't all just acting. "That man is not normal. No sane people laughs like that in a fight." They stand in in contemplating silence for a while. 

"Did you hear what some of the people called him?" Solas asks. Varric sighs deep, answering his question. 

"The Inquisition will be in deep shit, having him as the ‘Herald of Andraste.”

“Perhaps it is wise to have the people see Kolet in favorable light as fast as possible. Perhaps it would let them ignore his brothers flaws.”

“Exactly. Look at him. He draws people to him, humans, elf’s, Templars and laborers. He’s a people person, like really lovable fellow.” Varric said gesturing the crowd that gathered closer to the Healer. Then he looked at the bald elf. 

“There is a thing I needed to ask.”

“I though as much. Ask then.”

“I knew a Spirit Healer once. He was a bit too immersed with the Spirit that granted him his powers. I aah..think he became possessed at some point.”

“You worry that the Spirit that gives Kolet power will possess him. There is always the danger, but it is rarer than what the Chantry teaches. It depends of the nature of the Spirit and the personality of the mage's to that kind of bond to be formed.” Solas said looking at the young mage. ”I’m not entirely certain, but I suspect that the Spirit that associates with Kolet is a Spirit of compassion or something like that. And I doubt that it was called to him, more like they met and formed a friendship. Maybe you should ask him.”

“What? Your not curious?”

“I planned to visit him tonight in the dreams. It would be delightful, if he would introduce us.” Solas said with a hint of smile. Varric looked at him for a moment, like assessing if he was completely sane. Then he shrugged and Solas knew he hadn't been seriously questioning his sanity. 

"If he does introduce you, say hi from me." 

Solas decided to do just that.


	10. Waking up

Kolet woke up with a start. He was sure he heard something. He propped up on his elbows and listened, his elven eyes scanning the room. Embers glowed red in the fireplace, creating little light and heat to their room. He didn't see anyone and heard only his brother. Mahanon's prone body lay next to him, his breathing too slow and too deep to be normal. Kolet turned to face the white elf, touching his forehead. It was a bit clammy, but warm, definitely better than the night before.

"I hope you wake up soon." he said quietly and settled to lay on his side, watching Mahanon's slow breathing.

"They call you the Herald of Andraste, because you closed the Breach. Or stopped it from growing to be precise. _Hahren_ says that the Mark in your hand needs more power to close it off properly." He knew that Mahanon couldn't hear him, but it didn't stop him for talking to him. 

"The people here are all scared. They say that you are their savior, send by the Maker." he sighed, knowing exactly how poorly his older sibling would take the title. He had warned Cassandra and the others that Mahanon wouldn't appreciate off being called neither 'Herald of Andraste' nor their savior. He would most likely spit on them and stride straight out of the gates, not even listening what the humans had to say to him. Kolet jawned and flopped to lay on his back. Last night had been taxing for him. 

It was the third night since the closing of the Breach and he didn't feel so uncomfortable of being in Haven anymore. After the first night, he had set on a routine. He slept at his brothers side at night and in the morning, Solas would come to stay with him while Kolet himself went to check on the healers tents. New people came in the town every day, the word of the Inquisition spreading fast, and people came to join in as well as seeking shelter. In the second night, a group of severely injured refugees had crawled into the forward camp in the dead of the night, and a runner had been send to Haven so the healers could prepare to take them in.

Kolet had gone an extra length for them, leaving his brother in Solas care and run the whole way up to the small outpost to treat the refugees there. He had single-handedly taken care of all of their injuries and even carried one of the children back to the town when the boy had been too exhausted to walk. He had quickly gained the respect and admiration of the common people after that, and most people greeted him by name when they saw him, even though he had never seen them before. First he had worried that he would insult them, when he didn't know their names, but Varric had laughed at his fears good naturally and advised him to not to worry about it. 

"They don't expect you to know their names. If they want you to know their name, they will tell you." The storyteller had said.

Kolet decided to trust the dwarfs judgement, the two of them had become fast friends. Varric spend most of his time in, or near the tavern, listening rumors and gossips.

His stomach growled. Kolet gturned to look at his brother. Mahanon's condition had become stable and he slept soundly, thought his sleep was uncharacteristically deep. Solas and the alchemist, Adan, both believed that he would wake up soon. There was constant guard at the door and behind the cabin to ensure Mahanon's safety. Thay didn't tell it to him straight, but Kolet had heard that some people wanted to harm his brother, still thinking he was responsible of what had happened at the temple. He looked towards the window. It was still dark, so he should get some more sleep before morning. Solas would come to wake him up and he would have breakfast in the tavern and then go to the healers tents to check on the refugees. 

It didn't take long for him to dose off again.

 

***

 

Glazier blue eyes scanned the room. 

_Where is this? Where's Kolet?_

The pale white haired elf swiftly rolled off the bed, standing next to it still like a statue, taking in his surrounding. The room was unfamiliar, but the layout was the same as another cabins in Ferelden, so it didn't take too many guesses for him to know where he was.

_So I'm back in the village._

He glanced down on himself, quickly assessing his own condition. 

_No injuries. Body feels stiff. It's been days since I last moved._

He had been dressed in unfamiliar clothes, a simple soft slacks and shirt. They felt too warm. He spotted his brothers knapsack in the corner, his guitar leaning to the wall next to it. Kolet's robes hung on a back of a chair. Seeing his brothers things eased his mind a little bit and his signature scent of ink and grass could be caught from the sheets. 

_He slept here, recently._

Not liking the too warm clothes he rummaged through the chest placed under the window. There were couple fur jackets and other winter clothes, but he disrecarded them when he found the qunari attire called Ataam-saar. The dark grey leather vest and thick trousers felt sturdy yet light and he could feel enchantment on the dark red ropes that kept the bracers attached to the vest. It was unpractical piece of armor, but shoved of his chiseled body nicely. He chuckled to himself amused. The town was filled with prudes, what better to rattle them than to dress in the way of the qunari, the heretic of the worst kind. Adjusting the light armor he noticed that it actually seemed to have decent enchantment on placed. He didn't put on the boots that went along with it, but wrapped his feet in the Dalish style, leaving the ball and heel bare. He strode out of the cabin into the prone day light and nearly felled an elven lass over when she was about to enter the cabin. He quickly grabbed the girls arm and held her upright. 

"I'm so sorry. I..."the lass started looking up at him. Her eyes shot wide open.

"You're awake!" 

Mahanon rolled  his eyes and let go of the girl.

"Clearly. Where's Kolet?" his voice was rougher than usual, probably because it hadn't been used for a while. He sighed,when the girl just gaped at him. 

"I asked you, where is my brother. He is a pretty little redhead with blue eyes and catchy smile. Couple inches taller than you." the girl just continued to stare at him and his patience run thin fast. She seemed to notice it, or more like she noticed his eyes narrowing threateningly, for she quickly spoke. 

"Seeker Cassandra want's you in the Chantry. At once." she nearly shouted in her panic. Mahanon groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"No. I didn't ask about that woman, I asked..."

"At once she said!" the girl shrieked, cutting him short and dashed away like she was chased by a back of hungry wolves. 

"Fucking hell." he growled. It was then that he noticed a mass of people staring at him. 

_What the fuck are they staring at?_

 


End file.
